


Rumah Jodoh

by Yukiko240



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko240/pseuds/Yukiko240
Summary: Rumah Jodoh adalah acara TV bertajuk mak comblang. Kuroko benar-benar gagal paham kenapa dia bisa menjadi pesertanya. Ehhh.. kenapa Akashi juga ada disini? Jelaskan, itu karena Akashicchi jomblo hahaha... akakuro!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kuroko menatap jam tangannya. Desahan pelan terdengar dari bibir mungil lelaki itu. Ini sudah dua jam lewat dari waktu janjiannya dengan Akashi. Biasanya pria itu tak pernah terlambat. Tapi sejak beberapa minggu terakhir, Akashi selalu membuat Kuroko menunggu. Lelah berdiri, Kuroko mencoba duduk di kursi halte. merapatkan coatnya mencoba mengusir sapuan halus angin malam. Ini sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Bis sudah berhenti beroperasi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Harusnya aku naik bis saja tadi, sesalnya. Tapi Kuroko yang percaya Akashi akan datang menjemputnya, mengabaikan bis-bis yang tak terisi penuh itu. Dan sekarang, dia cukup ragu akan hal itu.

Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah teman sejak kecil. Dimana pun atau kemana pun Akashi pergi, Kuroko selalu bersamanya. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka sudah selalu satu sekolah sejak tk. Bahkan saat Akashi masuk dalam tim basket smp teikou, Kuroko juga mengikutinya. Walaupun Kuroko harus berusaha 2x lebih keras untuk bisa masuk ke dalam tim utama. Selalu ada Akashi dan selalu ada Kuroko. Kebersamaan mereka berlanjut saat mereka memutuskan memasuki sma seirin. Walaupun beda kelas mereka tetap menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tapi beberapa minggu ini, Akashi mulai berubah. Dan Kuroko benar-benar membenci perubahan Akashi.

Kuroko mendengus. Satuan waktu di tangan kanannya menunjuk kan arah jarum ke angka dua belas lewat. Sekarang dia benar-benar yakin Akashi tak akan datang. Kuroko mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak pasrah di dekat kakinya. Dengan perasaan luar biasa kesal, dia mulai berjalan pulang.

"Tetsuya.. Tetsuya.. Tunggu dulu"

Kuroko mengabaikan teriakan itu. Tak mengacuhkan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang berlari mengejarnya dari koridor kelas. Mengabaikan tatapan dan bisikan para murid yang asik bergosip seakan melihat sebuah telenovela. Tapi tarikan di kerah belakangnya tak ayal membuat langkah Kuroko berhenti. Matanya menatap datar pada sang pelaku yang sedang menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku lupa harus menjemputmu semalam di halte. Apa kau menunggu ku?" Akashi bicara canggung. Tatapan datar lelaki bersurai biru membuatnya bingung untuk menyimpulkan apakah Kuroko marah padanya atau tidak.

Kuroko menghela nafas "Tidak. Setelah aku mengirim pesan kepada Akashi kun, Kise kun menawari ku untuk pulang dengan mobilnya" bohongnya.

"Ohh.. Syukurlah. Aku cukup khawatir kau bersikeras menunggu ku" kata Akashi lega "awalnya aku tetap ingin pergi ke halte, siapa tau kau masih disana. Tapi ku pikir itu sudah hampir jam dua belas malam , jadi aku langsung pulang saja"

"Langsung pulang? Memangnya Akashi kun dari mana?" Tanya Kuroko, bingung.

Akashi tak langsung menjawab. Iris merahnya tampak berbinar seiring senyuman langka muncul di wajahnya. "Semalam aku ken-"

"Akashi senpai..!"

Panggilan dari arah belakang memotong kalimat Akashi. Menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. Di belakang Furihata Kouki berlari kecil menuju Akashi. Senyum manis terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semalam. Kau jadi harus pulang larut karna menunggui ku" kata Furihata.

Akashi menatap Furihata lembut "Tak masalah. Aku hanya khawatir meninggalkan mu sendirian dirumah"

"Apaan sih senpai?! Aku ini laki-laki. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendiri di rumah" renggutnya kesal.

"Tapi sudah kewajiban ku untuk menjaga mu. Aku akan sangat khawatir jika meninggalkan mu sendirian" jawab Akashi. Furihata memerah. Dia tampak salah tingkah mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Ish! Aku ini bukan pacarmu"

"Sekarang memang belum, tapi tak lama lagi.."

"Apanya yang tak lama lagi?"

"Entah lah, mungkin bel masuk"

Wajah Furihata makin memerah mendengar godaan Akashi. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tak sengaja mendapati Kuroko yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Akashi.

"Eh, Kuroko senpai? Kau.. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Kuroko menatap Furihata. Jadi sejak tadi keberadaannya tak dianggap sama sekali oleh dua orang ini.

"Kau terlalu terpesona pada ku hingga tak menyadari dia di sebelahku sejak tadi" bukan Kuroko yang menjawab melainkan Akashi.

"Aku tak terpesona padamu Akashi senpai" kilah Furihata

"Kau terpesona" ulang Akashi keras kepala. Furihata hanya mendengus dengan kepercayaan diri Akashi yang begitu tinggi.

"Aku balik kelas ku dulu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Sampai jumpa Kuroko senpai" Furihata berbalik pergi. Menyisakan Kuroko dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Kuroko memecah keheningan.

"Ah, tidak" Akashi juga berbalik, melangkah menuju kelasnya. Kuroko mengekori di belakang "Aku hanya berkencan dengan Kouki semalam dan setelah mengantarnya pulang ternyata orang tuannya sedang diluar. Jadi aku menemaninya menungu orang tuanya sampai tengah malam." Lanjutnya.

Kuroko terkesiap. Dia memang sudah tau Akashi mendekati Furihata belakangan ini. Hal ini juga alasan Akashi selalu terlambat jika membuat janji dengannya. Tapi sampai membiarkan Kuroko menunggunya sampai lewat tengah malam di halte sendirian di musim dingin dan lebih memilih menemani Furihata yang aman didalam rumahnya sendiri, Kuroko benar-benar merasa Akashi keterlaluan. Setidaknya jika Akashi memang tak bisa menjemputnya, Akashi bisa menolak dari awal. Kuroko tau selama ini orang tuanya meminta Akashi untuk menjaganya. Tapi Akashi juga tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini jika tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Tetsuya, nanti pulang sekolah bersama ku! Ingat, jangan pergi duluan seperti tadi pagi!" Itu bukan ajakan, melainkan perintah. Perintah dari sang raja super mutlak.

Kuroko hanya diam. Wajahnya masih tetap datar seperti biasa. Tapi pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan banyak hal. Entah kenapa, memikirkan Akashi yang lebih mengutamakan Furihata ada getaran tak nyaman merasuki hatinya. Karena sebelum ini, Akashi selalu lebih mengutamakannya.

Kuroko mencoba untuk fokus belajar. Mengabaikan ketukan dan panggilan dari balik pintu kamarnya. Suara khas sang kapten basket sma seirin sudah terdengar sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Awalnya Kuroko mencoba tak mengacuhkan rengekan itu, tapi dia sudah tak tahan. Dia ada tes besok. Tapi suara Akashi membuatnya tak fokus belajar.

"Ada apa Akashi kun?" Kuroko menyerah. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya sebesar tubuhnya. Menghalangi pandangan Akashi yang mencoba mengintip masuk ke dalam.

"Berbicara di depan pintu? Oh, sopan sekali Tetsuya" sindir Akashi.

"Kau sudah ada di dalam Akashi kun" balas Kuroko

"Di dalam rumah, bukan dalam kamar mu"

"Dan ada keperluan apa sampai Akashi kun merasa perlu masuk kedalam kamar ku?"

"Tetsuya.." Akashi mendesah " aku tau kau marah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Aku harus mengantar Kouki dulu pulang. Tapi orang tuanya meminta ku tinggal untuk makan siang bersama. Dan saat aku kembali ke sekolah, kau sudah tak ada disana" jelas Akashi cepat. Wajahnya memelas. Menanti jawaban dari sang sahabat karib.

Kuroko membuang muka. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi. Kuroko yang sudah menunggu Akashi di parkiran, cukup kaget melihat Akashi datang bersama Furihata. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan cara berfikir Akashi yang meminta izin untuk mengantar Furihata duluan. Bahkan, tanpa menunggu persetujuannya Akashi langsung pergi bersama Furihata. Meninggalkan Kuroko diantara bisik-bisik murid yang menonton ala lenovela di lapangan parkir.

Sudah lewat sejam sejak Akashi meninggalkannya. Kuroko sudah tidak tahan lagi. Selalu begini. Sejak Akashi kenalan dengan Furihata yang tak lain adalah juniornya, Akashi menjadi berubah. Dia yang biasanya selalu mengutamakan Kuroko, mulai beralih pada Furihata. Semua orang yang tau kedekatan Kuroko dan Akashi, mulai bergosip betapa Kuroko tampak seperi seorang istri tua. Yang sudah tak diminati tapi tak bisa untuk ditinggalkan.

Menghela nafas, Kuroko mulai melangkah meninggalkan lapangan parkir yang kini sudah sepi. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia tak bergantung lagi pada Akashi seperti dulu. Mereka bukan anak TK lagi yang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Akashi sudah punya kehidupan pribadi sekarang.

"Tetsuya, aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Apa kau tak bisa memaafkan ku kali ini?"

Kuroko tersentak. Suara Akashi menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Akashi kun, kenapa kau meminta maaf sampai dua kali sehari seperi ini?"

"Tetsuya.."

"Mengapa kau melakukannya jika akan menyesalinya?"

"Tetsuya-"

"Akashi kun, ku pikir ini saatnya bicara serius. Kita tak perlu berangkat dan pulang bersama lagi. Jadi itu tak akan menyulitkan siapa pun. Kau.. Ataupun aku" putus Kuroko

Akashi menatap bingung. Dia merasa tak keberatan sekalipun jika harus mengantar jemput Kuroko. Rumah mereka juga bersebelahan. Itu lah kenapa sejak dulu mereka selalu kesekolah bersama. Tapi memang sih sejak Akashi mulai kencan dengan Furihata, dia jadi sering lupa dengan janjinya kepada Kuroko. Tapi seharusnya Kuroko mengerti kan?! Furihata adalah orang pertama yang Akashi kencani. Tentu saja dia berusaha memberikan yang terbaik pada Furihata.

Tapi kenapa sekarang Kuroko marah?! Seharusnya sebagai sahabat Kuroko mendukung Akashi. Akashi mendengus. Entah kenapa mendengar jawaban Kuroko membuatnya menjadi kesal. Apa Kuroko tak tau jika dia ngebut di jalanan karena khawatir akan Kuroko yang menunggunya disekolah. Tapi sesampai disana, Akashi bahkan tak mendapati sosok Kuroko lagi.

"Apa maksud mu Tetsuya? Hanya karena aku terlambat menjemput mu kau tak mau memaafkan ku?" Hilang sudah wajah memelas Akashi. Iris merahnya menatap tajam Kuroko.

"Akashi kun salah paham" jawab Kuroko. Dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang di bawah lirikan tajam Akashi "aku tidak mengatakan Akashi kun orang yang tak bisa menepati janji. Tapi ku rasa lebih baik aku tak menggantungkan diri lagi kepada Akashi kun. Kita berdua sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri. Akashi kun tak perlu merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungiku"

"Apa kau semarah itu?" Akashi mengabaikan penjelasan Kuroko. Dia sangat kesal dengan pemikiran Kuroko yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Akashi kun-"

"Aku tau aku salah sudah mengabaikan mu beberapa waktu ini. Tapi bukan kah sangat berlebihan jika kau marah karena hanya hal sepele seperti ini?" Potong Akashi cepat

Kuroko mendesah. Akashi selalu seperti ini. Apa Akashi tak paham jika Kuroko mencoba mengalah dari Furihata? Kenapa malah dia yang sekarang jadi penjahatnya?

"Akashi kun.. Aku sudah mandiri sekarang. Mulai besok kau tak perlu menjemput atau mengantar ku lagi. Selamat malam"

Kuroko menutup pintu kamarnya. Mengabaikan teriakan protes dan gedoran Akashi di luar sana. Dia berjalan ke meja belajarnya. Menatap kosong pada lembar-lembar kertas yang terabaikan. Tak lama, dia mendengar sayup-sayup suara ibunya yang berbicara dengan Akashi. Derap langkah terdengar setelahnya. Kemudian hening. Dia yakin ibunya berhasil menghentikan Akashi, setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Kuroko kembali mencoba fokus pada bukunya. Tapi seakan punya pikiran sendiri, hatinya terus merasa tak tenang. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertengkar dengan Akashi sejak mereka saling berjanji untuk bersama selamanya sewaktu SD dulu. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah kumal Akashi yang di sinari rembulan waktu itu. Bagaimana mereka berbagi ketakutan dan harapan untuk tetap hidup. Tanpa ada satu orang dewasa pun yang bisa menolong mereka. Hanya mereka berdua, saling bergantung dan menjaga.

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. Melenyapkan ingatan-ingatan lama yang masih terasa segar. Kami bukan anak SD lagi, batinnya. Ini sudah benar. Akashi tak punya kewajiban untuk terus menjaganya. Mulai besok dia akan melakukan semua sendiri. Ini bukan saatnya untuk Kuroko menggantungkan diri pada Akashi, tapi sekarang adalah giliran Furihata. Ya, benar. Kuroko tak boleh menjadi benalu untuk hubungan mereka berdua. Bagaimana pun, Furihata adalah cinta pertama Akashi. Dia harus mendukung Akashi bagaimana pun caranya.

Mengabaikan hatinya yang mendadak perih, Kuroko berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Fikirannya sedang penuh sekarang, jadi rasanya percuma jika memaksakan diri untuk terus belajar. Dia mengecilkan AC kamarnya dan mematikan lampu. Dia butuh tidur saat ini.

Kuroko melangkah perlahan. Mencoba menghindari untuk menimbulkan bunyi apa pun di ruangan itu. Rak-rak buku berjejer rapi di hadapannya. Matanya bergerak cepat, membaca judul buku yang tersusun berderet. Mengambil satu dan melihat daftar isinya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah buku itu cocok untuk menjadi bahan tugas resensinya. Setelah merasa cukup dia berjalan ke arah meja panjang yang memang di sediakan disana. Mulai mencicil tugasnya yang sudah menggunung. Kuroko tak habis pikir kenapa para guru begitu hobi memberikan tugas rumah. Dan bagai sudah berkonspirasi, tugas-tugas sialan ini juga tak kunjung habis. Seakan sudah sepakat untuk membuat susah Kuroko.

"Kuroko senpai.."

Panggilan itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Kuroko. Dia menoleh ke si pemanggil. Terkesiap melihat sosok yang berdiri disana.

"Furihata kun, ada apa?"

Furihata menarik kursi yang ada di depan Kuroko. Warna kursi itu mengingatkannya dengan rambut lelaki yang belakangan ini mendekatinya. Dia kemudian menyamankan diri disana.

"Kenapa senpai masih disini? Ku pikir senpai sudah pulang bersama Akashi senpai" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, Furihata malah membalasnya dengan pertanyaan juga.

Kuroko kembali fokus pada bukunya. Mengabaikan Furihata yang mulai mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

"Bukankah Akashi kun seharusnya mengantar dirimu?"

Furihata membuka tutup pulpennya. Dia kemudian menatap Kuroko. Senyuman kecil masih sarat di wajahnya.

"Apa senpai bertengkar dengan Akashi senpai? Sudah hampir seminggu ini ku lihat kalian jaga jarak"

Oh, sial! Kuroko merasa dia sedang berada dalam ruang diskusi saat ini. Pertanyaan di balas pertanyaan.

"Apa Furihata kun anggota klub jurnalistik? Kau tampak seperti wartawan saat ini" cetus Kuroko.

Furihata sontak tertawa. "Apa senpai berfikir begitu? Apa aku beneran cocok jadi wartawan?" Katanya di sela-sela tawa "Tapi aku lebih tertarik menjadi psikolog Kuroko senpai haha.."

Kuroko menatap malas Furihata yang mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Iris birunya yang cerah beralih ke daun jendela. Beradu dengan gumpalan awan abu-abu yang bergelayutan di kaki langit. Kuroko tak sadar jika sudah cukup lama mengerjakan tugasnya disini.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kuroko senpai belum menjawab pertanyaan ku lho.." Desak Furihata.

Kuroko tak membenci Furihata. Dia junior yang baik dengan kepribadian menyenangkan. Mungkin itulah alasan Akashi tergila-gila pada lelaki bersurai coklat itu. Sampai mengabaikan Kuroko dan melupakan janjinya. Tapi Kuroko tetap tak bisa mengerti kenapa setiap melihat atau mendengar nama Furihata membuatnya sangat tak tenang. Kuroko merasa perutnya seperti diaduk. Membuatnya ingin menjaga jarak dengan Furihata.

"Tampaknya akan hujan" kata Kuroko. Matanya beralih dari Furihata menuju langit di balik kaca "Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Kau juga Furihata kun, sebaiknya bergegas pulang" lanjutnya.

"Apa Kuroko senpai sedang mencoba menghindari pertanyaan ku?" Tanya Furihata dengan watadosnya.

Tepat! Pertanyaan Furihata tepat menancap di hati Kuroko. Dia ingin segera menjawab tidak, tapi bukan kah yang dia lakukan sekarang tampak seperti ingin melarikan diri. Kalau di jawab iya, Kuroko sangat tidak suka orang lain kepo dengan masalahnya. Gebetan Akashi sekalipun.

"Furihata kun, ku rasa kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ku" jawab Kuroko datar.

Furihata menatap Kuroko tepat dimatanya. Senyum manisnya sudah hilang sejak tadi, menampilkan mimik serius penuh makna milik Furihata Kouki. Dan Kuroko sangat tak suka itu. Sama tak sukanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Furihata selanjutnya

"Apa Kuroko senpai menyukai Akashi senpai?"

Kuroko terdiam. Menyukai Akashi kun? Tentu saja Kuroko menyukai Akashi. Akashi adalah sahabat karibnya, orang yang selalu bersamanya selama dua belas tahun ini. Orang pertama yang dia temui saat pertama kali mimpi basah. Orang yang selalu bisa diandalkannya. Orang yang selalu jadi tempatnya bergantung. Dan orang yang hampir mengorbankan nyawanya demi Kuroko sewaktu sd dulu. Dia tak hanya menyukai Akashi, tapi dia juga menyayanginya seperti saudara.

Ya, benar! Akhirnya Kuroko tau kenapa dia tak suka jika Akashi lebih mengutamakannya Furihata di banding dirinya. Itu karena Kuroko menganggap Furihata mengambil satu-satunya saudara yang dia miliki. Ya, pasti karena itu! Memangnya apa lagi alasannya?

"Tentu saja. Akashi kun adalah sahabat karib ku" jawab Kuroko

"Bukan perasaan seperti itu senpai. Tapi... engg.. Seperti seorang lelaki dewasa. Maksudku, apa kau mencintai Akashi senpai?" Furihata mempertegas pertanyaannya. Merasa tak senang dengan jawaban Kuroko yang terkesan polos.

Mencintai Akashi kun?

Apa aku mencintai Akashi kun?

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab. Berbagai pertanyaan menyerang otaknya. Menginveksi sampai bagian terdalam. Mendadak, dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Mengapa Furihata menanyakan hal seperti ini padanya? Apa Furihata merasa terganggu dengan kedekatannya bersama Akashi? Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang. Menampilkan siluet wajah tampan sang model terkenal, Kise Ryota.

" Kurokocchi.. Ayo pulang dengan ku. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan. Aku ingin segera pulang kerumah dan menyelamatkan diri dibawah selimut. Tapi mungkin aku akan membuat ramen dahulu untuk menghangatkan diri. Apa Kurokocchi mau? Kalau kau mau akau akan buat dua bungkus! Eh, tidak! Jangan! Jangan! Aku ada pemotretan baju pantai besok. Aku tidak mau badan ku tampak gendut saat pemotretan besok. Bagaimana jika makan gorengan saja? Ah, tidak! Tidak boleh juga! Enggg... Hmmm.. Ya sudahlah, air putih hangat kuku saja." Tanpa sadar diri Kise asik berceloteh sendiri. Wajahnya menampilkan berbagai macam emosi. Senang, bingung, kemudian merenggut. Tak menyadari jika emosi tegang sedang menyelimuti ruangan pustaka yang sepi itu.

Kuroko menatap Kise lega. Merasa di selamatkan entah karena apa. Dia manyandangkan tasnya ke punggung dan berdiri.

"Ahh... Ada Furihata ya? Apa kabar" terdengar suara Kise dengan nada khasnya

"Baik. Kau tampak sehat Kise senpai. Terakhir ku dengar kau jatuh saat pemotretan di daerah pegunungan" balas Furihata riang. Dan Kuroko benar-benar yakin jika Furihata lebih cocok jadi wartawan dibanding psikolog.

"Haha.. Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Ohh.. Syukurlah jika itu hanya kecelakaan kecil" kata Furihata. Senyum manisnya entah sejak kapan kembali.

"Ayo pergi Kise" kata Kuroko "sampai jumpa, Furihata kun" lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah Furihata. Furihata makin mengembangkan senyumnya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Tangan kanannya bergerak melambai ke kiri dan kanan membalas isyarat dadah dari Kise. Di pandu oleh Kise, Kuroko mulai berjalan keluar. Tapi belum sempat berbelok di antara rak-rak buku yang berjejer, terdengar kembali suara Furihata.

"Kuroko senpai, Akashi senpai tadi menembak ku. Dan aku berencana menerimanya"

To be continue...


	2. chapter 2

Rumah Jodoh

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated: T

Story: Yukiko240

Pair: Akakuro, slight!akafuri dan pair lain yang akan muncul nantinya.

Warning: Yaoi, ooc, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Furihata Kouki menatap hasil tesnya. Wajahnya bertekuk. Dia melirik ke samping, ke arah sepupunya yang berambut hijau. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, tak ikhlas sedikitpun nilai yang dia dapatkan masih di bawah nilai Midorima Shintarou. Padahal dia yakin dia lebih menguasai sosiologi di bandingkan Midorima. Dia melempar selembar kertas itu ke atas meja. Tak menimbulkan bunyi apa pun memang, tapi berhasil menarik perhatian satu-satunya eksistensi lain di sana.

"Kau tidak terima?" Tebak Midorima. Furihata mendengus. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Ini adalah hari keberuntungan untuk para cancer. Kami berada di urutan pertama sekarang. Jadi sudah takdir Tuhan jika kau kalah lagi dari ku." Ujar Midorima. Lelaki yang percaya akan horoskop itu mulai memasukan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Mengabaikan wajah Furihata yang makin bertekuk.

"Bagaimana mungkin zodiak menjadi takdir Tuhan?" Furihata mendengus keras, "Itu hanya tebak-tebakan yang di buat oleh seseorang untuk menipu para gadis labil." Celanya.

Midorima menoleh cepat. Wajahnya tampak tak senang. Kacamatanya berkilau terkena sinar mentari sore yang masuk melalui jendela kelas. Menimbulkan kesan angker untuk Furihata.

"Jadi.. kau ingin berkata kalau aku tak lebih dari seorang gadis labil yang gampang di tipu?" Tanya Midorima lamat-lamat. Dia berjalan mendekati Furihata, berdiri menjulang di depan sepupunya itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu maks-"

"Ramalan itu adalah praduga-praduga akan kejadian di masa yang akan datang! Selain itu, ramalan zodiak Oha-asa tak pernah salah! kau tau, Akashi Seijuurou berzodiak sagitarius dan Kuroko Tetsuya berzodiak aquarius dan menurut ramalan, kedua zodiak tersebut akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok jika bersama." Sela Midorima. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk, membuat Furihata yang hendak berkilah menjadi terdiam. "Aku hanya ingin membuat mu mengerti.. jika jadi orang ketiga itu adalah kebodohan. Sekalipun hanya orang ketiga dalam persahabatan." Lanjutnya. Mengabaikan ekspresi Furihata yang tampak terluka, Midorima kemudian melangkah keluar. Sepupunya itu harus mengerti posisinya! Bukan karena Midorima tak percaya jika Akashi benar-benar menyukai Furihata, tapi karena Midorima takut, jika saudaranya dari pihak ibu itu akan terluka. Entah kenapa Midorima punya firasat yang kuat akan itu.

Furihata menghembuskan nafas, lelah. Tanpa ramalan pun, dia tau dan sangat mengerti telah jadi orang ketiga di dalam hubungan super akrab antara Akashi dan Kuroko. Dia juga paham, dia lah penyebab dari alasan kenapa seminggu ini Akashi dan Kuroko saling menjaga jarak.

"Haaah..! ini menyebalkan!" batin Furihata.

Dia mengambil kertas tesnya kasar, dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Dia lalu berjalan ke luar menyusul Midorima. Furihata dapat melihat dengan jelas, jika Midorima sedang berdiri di depan lokernya. Di tangan lelaki itu ada sebuah kertas surat berwarna pink. Semakin mendekatnya langkah Furihata, semakin tercium wangi yang menusuk hidung. Membuat Furihata menggosok-gosok ujung hidungnya, menyerngit.

"Dia lagi?" Tanya Furihata. Pertanyaan retoris. Midorima bahkan merasa tak perlu untuk menjawabnya.

Midorima memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam amplop. Dia membuka laci yang terletak di dasar loker, dan memasukkan amplop pink bunga-bunga itu ke dalamnya. Tertumpuk bersama amplop-amplop lain yang serupa. Midorima menutup lokernya. Kemudian merebahkan sisi kiri tubuhnya ke loker, sembari beralih ke Furihata yang sedang sibuk dengan isi loker pribadinya juga.

"Kenapa tak kau coba saja? Bukankah dia cukup manis?" Tanya Furihata.

Ceklek.

Furihata menarik kunci lokernya. Menatap Midorima yang belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak suka lelaki feminim." Cetus Midorima. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, tangan kirinya membenaran letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi dia baik." Bela Furihata. Furihata dapat melihat kilat tak suka pada iris emerald Midorima.

"Dan penganggu." Tukas Midorima.

"Benarkah?" Goda Furihata. Mata coklatnya berkilat jahil. "Aaa... kau memang tampak sangat terganggu dengan semua surat-surat yang kau simpan itu, Shintarou"

Midorima mulai melangkah. Tak mengacuhkan godaan dari sepupu tak jelasnya itu.

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuangnya."

"Kau menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengencaninya? Wahhh.. jujur sekali shin chan~"

"Ku bilang membuangnya!"

"Ya! Ya! Kau tak perlu memproklamirkan ke seluruh sekolah jika kau akan mengencaninya.. ahahaha..." Furihata tertawa keras.

"Diamlah Kouki! Tawa mu itu seperti kuda!" Seru Midorima, kesal.

Plak!

"Adoowww! Jangan memukul kepala ku, Kouki!"

"Salah mu sendiri mengataiku seperti kuda!"

Mereka berdua terus bertengkar tanpa perlu khawatir ada yang terganggu. Waktu sudah cukup sore sehingga hanya menyisakan sedikit para murid yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan klub. Langkah mereka menggema menjauh. Tanpa menyadari dari salah satu ruang kelas, sesosok pemuda menampakkan wujudnya. Matanya tampak terluka, walau senyum tegar tak lepas dari wajahnya yang berpoleskan bedak dan lipgloss. Kulit tangannya yang halus terawat, mencengkram erat tas ransel berwarna orange. Takao Kazunari, mendengar semua pembicaraan tadi sepenuhnya.

o-O-o

Furihata memasuki ruang pustaka. Matanya langsung di suguhi barisan rak yang berjejer rapi. Hanya ada seorang penjaga pustaka di sana, tersenyum ramah pada Furihata yang berjalan masuk ke dalam. Furihata berjalan keliling, mencari buku yang cocok untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Ruangan itu sangat sepi, membuat Furihata menjadi tak nyaman. Mana Midorima menolak mentah-mentah untuk menemaninya kesini lagi. Membuat Furihata berniat untuk balas dendam lain kali.

Tapi Furihata tak satu-satunya pengunjung di sore nan mendung itu. Matanya berkilat senang melihat salah satu kakak kelasnya di sudut ruangan. Tapi dia sedikit ragu. Apa akan baik-baik saja jika dia bergabung ke sana? Furihata tau dengan jelas jika kakak kelasnya itu tak begitu menyukainya. Walau wajahnya selalu datar, entah kenapa Furihata dapat melihat raut tak suka yang amat sangat tipis di ekspresinya. Setelah menimbang cukup lama, akhirnya Furihata memutuskan untuk tetap kesana. Ada hal penting juga yang ingin dia bicarakan, dan dia pikir inilah waktu yang tepat. Dia mulai membuka mulut, menyapa senpainya..

"Kuroko senpai.."

.

.

o-O-o

Akashi memasang jaket kulit berwarna coklat. Membungkus tubuhnya yang sudah di lapisi sweater abu-abu. celana jins dan sepatu hitamnya membuat penampilannya semakin menawan. Bukan tanpa alasan Akashi tampil begitu rapi malam ini. Dia sudah membuat janji dengan lelaki calon pacarnya di salah satu kafe. Ahhh.. mungkin malam ini akan berubah status menjadi pacar.

Akashi berjalan dengan semangat menuju motornya. Motor sport perpaduan merah dan hitam itu sudah menjadi teman baiknya sejak dia masuk SMA. Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa membawa motor tanpa SIM, itu rahasia Illahi. Akashi mulai menggacak motor kesayangannya. Membelah Sang angin, menuju tempat Sang pujaan hati.

.

.

Klontang!

Suara berisik itu selalu berbunyi setiap kali ada pelanggan yang masuk di kafe kecil yang terletak di pinggir jalan raya itu. Furihata Kouki melambaikan tangan penuh semangat, memberi tanda pada lelaki yang di tunggunya. Lelaki itu berjalan masuk. Dia mengambil tempat di samping kiri Furihata, memberikannya akses pemandangan malam dari balik kaca.

Kafe itu berkesan hangat. Dindingnya berwarna coklat kekuningan dengan garis-garis coklat tua dan hitam yang saling bertabrakan. Warna karamel jadi pemisah nan manis di bagian atas. Ruangan itu bercahayakan lampu berwatt rendah. Bau manis menjadi salam pertama saat kau membuka pintunya.

"Kau ingin memesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir, tapi tolong jangan yang mahal yaa.." Ucap Furihata. Dia memberikan senyum ramahnya pada pria yang hanya menampilkan raut datar itu.

"Tidak usah. Aku datang karena kau terus meneror ku dengan telpon dan SMS mu." Sahut Kuroko.

"Aaa.. Kuroko senpai, kau tidak boleh menolak kebaikan seseorang. Jika kau melakukan itu, sama saja kau menghalangi seseorang untuk berbuat kebajikan." Tukas Furihata. "Bagaimana dengan vannila shake? Kau mau?" Lanjutnya.

Kuroko menatap Furihata sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini. Entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaannya tak enak, seakan ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi. Ini baru beberapa jam sejak kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Otaknya tak berhenti menerka apa yang ingin di bicarakan Furihata dengannya.

Furihata memberi tanda pada waiter yang ada disana. Seorang lelaki berseragam berjalan menuju ke mejanya membawa sebuah catatan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda ingin memesan apa?" Sebuah sapaan ramah bernada sopan menyapa Furihata dan Kuroko. Mereka melihat ke arah si waiter dengan kompak. Tak pelak, wajah keduanya langsung terkejut.

"Takao kun? Kau bekerja di sini?" Tanya Kuroko. Furihata mengangguk-angguk mendukung pertanyaan Kuroko, terkejut melihat keberadaan salah satu senpainya-sekaligus orang yang mengejar-ngejar sepupunya- sebagai pekerja di sana.

Takao tak bersuara, tapi kepalanya mengangguk mantap.

"jadi, anda ingin memesan apa?" Ulang Takao, bersikap profesional. Menghadirkan raut canggung pada dua wajah di depannya. Buku catatan kecil dan pena terselip di jari Takao yang di terawat. Wajahnya bebas dari masalah kulit dalam bentuk apa pun, dan rambutnya tampak lembut dan berkilau.

Inilah yang membuat Midorima tak menyukai Takao. Karena Takao terlalu feminim untuk seorang laki-laki. Walau Furihata yakin, walau hanya sedikit sebenarnya Midorima juga menyukai Takao. Cuma si Raja tsundere itu mati-matian menyangkalnya. Cih! Seperti Furihata bisa di tipu saja!

"Aaa... vanilla sha-"

Klontang!

Lagi-lagi pintu kaca itu berbunyi. Tapi kali ini, menampilkan wajah Akashi Seijuurou. Dia melangkah masuk dengan wajah heran.

Kenapa Tetsuya ada disini?, batinnya.

Akashi sampai di meja yang hanya memiliki tiga kursi itu, di iringi dengan senyum Furihata, raut kaget Kuroko, dan sikap tak peduli Takao. Akashi menatap Takao sejenak. Melihat seragam dan catatan yang di pegang Takao, Akashi menjadi urung untuk bertanya. Dia sudah dapat menyimpulkan alasan keberadaan laki-laki itu di sana. Lalu, apa alasan Kuroko berada di sini?

"Akashi senpai.. kau datang tepat waktu!" seru Furihata. Akashi menatap Furihata sekilas, sebelum duduk di kursi satu-satunya yang tersisa.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa Tetsuya ada di sini, Kouki?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko dapat merasakan jika Akashi tak menyukai kehadirannya dari nada bicara Akashi.

"Ohhh.. aku yang mengundangnya senpai. Ah! Pesanan!" Furihata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Takao yang sesaat merasa di abaikan. "aku pesan cappuccino dan vannila shake. Akashi senpai, kau juga mau cappuccino?"

Akashi mengangguk. Aura tak senang tampak jelas di sikap dan raut wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia berharap di kencan kali ini akan mengubah status PDKT-nya menjadi pacar, tapi entah kenapa Kuroko juga berada di sini. Kencan macam apa yang di lakukan bertiga? Dia bahkan sangsi akan mendengar jawaban Furihata malam ini.

Akashi menghela nafas. Dia bukannya tak suka akan keberadaan Kuroko, tapi ini malam yang sangat penting untuknya. Lagi pula, alasan macam apa yang membuat Furihata mengundang Kuroko ke sini? Furihata ingin Kuroko menjadi saksi atas terjalinnya hubungan mereka berdua? Kepala Akashi mendadak berdenyut. Perasaannya jadi sangat tak enak.

Sesungguhnya Akashi merasa bersalah. Sejak pertengkarannya waktu itu, dia sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Kuroko. Akashi berharap Kuroko menyadari keegoisannya, dan menyesalinya. Tapi pemuda bermata aquamarine itu malah bersikap tak peduli. Membuat Akashi semakin kesal. Entah kenapa Kuroko jadi bersikap kekanak-kanakan akhir-akhir ini. Tak seperti sikapnya yang biasanya. haah.. Akashi cukup lelah dengan ini semua!

"Furihata kun, sebaiknya kita tunda saja pembicaraannya. Aku pulang dulu." kata Kuroko, menyadarkan Akashi dari dunianya sendiri. Dia beranjak berdiri, namun di tahan Furihata. Takao sudah tak tampak di sana.

"Tunggu dulu, senpai. Aku ingin membicarakannya sekarang." Cegah Furihata. Tangan Furihata menggenggam ujung baju Kuroko.

"Ku pikir Akashi kun tidak senang dengan kehadiran ku. Kita bertemu lagi besok." kata Kuroko lagi. Dia mencoba melepaskan genggaman kuat Furihata pada bajunya.

Furihata berpaling cepat pada Akashi. mengeluarkan permohonan tersirat lewat matanya untuk membantunya menahan Kuroko. Akashi menatap jengah.

"Duduklah, Tetsuya. Kau tak perlu bersikap kekanakan begitu." Ketus Akashi.

Kalimat itu terdengar begitu tajam di gendang telinga Kuroko. Apa Akashi semarah itu akan kehadirannya? Dia bahkan tidak tau sama sekali jika Furihata juga membuat janji dengan Akashi!

Kuroko pasrah saat Furihata kembali menariknya untuk duduk. Jika dia memaksa tetap pulang, dia yakin akan bertengkar lagi dengan Akashi. dia sudah cukup banyak bersabar atas seminggu ini. dia tak mau hubungannya dengan Akashi menjadi lebih buruk.

Tapi, apa yang ingin Furihata kun bicarakan sampai memanggil ku bersamaan dengan kencannya dengan Akashi kun begini?, pikir Kuroko

"Jadi, bisa kah kita selesaikan dengan cepat, Furihata kun?" Kuroko benar-benar merasa tak nyaman saat ini. dia ingin segera pulang, dan menyamankan dirinya di bawah selimutnya yang hangat. Di banding terus menerus di hunus tatapan dingin Akashi, yang membuat Kuroko semakin menyesali kedatangannya.

Furihata membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sesaat, Kuroko merasa melihat ada kilat aneh di tatapan ramah lelaki bersurai coklat itu.

"Akashi senpai, kau ingin mendengar jawaban ku kan, atas pernyataan mu tadi siang di sekolah?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, Furihata malah mengajak bicara Akashi. Akashi menatap terkejut. Dia melirik Kuroko sekilas yang sama terkejutnya dengannya.

"Tak apa, Kouki. Kita bisa menundanya." Jawab Akashi pelan. tak mungkin mereka membahas hal itu sekarang, di saat ada Kuroko di sini. Entah kenapa Akashi merasa jadi tak ingin membicarakannya.

"Tak perlu menundanya senpai. Aku memang ingin membicarakannya sekarang." Kata Furihata, keukeh.

Kuroko menatap bingung. Apa-apaan ini? kenapa Furihata membahas hal itu di depan Kuroko? Apa dia mencoba untuk pamer? Atau ingin menunjukkan pada Kuroko jika malam ini Akashi akan menjadi miliknya?

Kuroko menarik nafas. Dia amat sangat kesal berada di sini. Atmosfer kafe ini terasa berat. Beberapa pelanggan mulai beranjak pergi, hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga sekarang. Kota Tokyo semakin larut. Tapi Kuroko masih dapat melihat dengan jelas aktivitas malam di kota yang tak pernah tidur itu dari balik kaca kafe. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hal yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Pesanan anda. Dua gelas cappuccino dan segelas vanilla shake." Takao datang membawa nampan berwarna coklat. Dia kemudian memindahkan minuman pesanan tadi ke atas meja. "Silahkan di nikmati. Jika butuh sesuatu silahkan panggil saya." akhir-nya. Takao kemudian beranjak pergi.

Kuroko meminum vanilla shakenya. Mencoba membasahi mulutnya yang mendadak kering. Di sebelahnya, Furihata juga menyesap cappuccinonya.

"Kuroko senpai, apa tanggapan mu terhadap ku?" tanya Furihata tiba-tiba. Kuroko menoleh, menatap bingung.

Tanggapan? Tanggapan apa yang dia tanyakan?, batin Kuroko.

Seakan menyadari kebingungan Kuroko, Furihata memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Maksud ku, apa menurut mu aku cocok menjadi kekasih Akashi senpai?"

Kuroko tersedak. Pertanyaan macam apa ini? lagi pula kenapa di tanyakan pada Kuroko? Seharusnya dia bertanya pada Akashi, kan? Yang akan menjalani hubungan ini kan mereka berdua.

"Kouki, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu pada Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap Furihata. Ekspresinya bingung. Dia mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang furiharata inginkan dengan memanggil Kuroko di saat mereka punya janji kencan begini. Tapi tak satu pun yang bisa dia jadikan jawabannya.

"Tak masalah, kan, Akashi senpai? Kuroko senpai sudah menjadi sahabat mu sejak dulu. Dia pasti bisa menilai apakah aku layak untuk mu atau tidak" jawab Furihata, ringan. Tak mempedulikan raut Akashi dan Kuroko yang sangat tak enak sejak tadi.

"Jika Akashi kun sudah memilih mu, berarti kau layak, Furihata kun. Pilihan Akashi kun tak pernah salah." tutur Kuroko.

"Ah! Benarkah?" Furihata menatap Kuroko, bahagia. "Aku senang mendengarnya senpai." Lanjutnya. Matanya beralih pada Akashi.

"Akashi senpai, antara aku dan Kuroko senpai siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk di jadikan pendamping seumur hidup? Dengan syarat yang satunya harus menghilang sejauh mungkin." Tanya Furihata lagi.

Akashi menatap Furihata. Tak habis pikir dengan maksud lelaki itu. kenapa Furihata menanyakan hal yang seperti ini, sih?

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan mu itu, Kouki. Apa maksud mu sebenarnya?"

Furihata hanya mengangkat bahu. "Jawab saja senpai, itu kan hanya sebuah pertanyaan." ujar Furihata.

Akashi terdiam. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan apanya?! Akashi dapat merasakan jika Furihata memiliki maksud lain di dalam pertanyaan itu. Apa Furihata merasa cemburu akan kedekatannya dengan Kuroko? Tapi dia dan Kuroko hanya sahabat, tak lebih. Dan dia juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Kuroko, sekalipun mereka sedang bertengkar sekarang. Hidup jauh dari Kuroko adalah hal yang tak pernah terfikir oleh Akashi. Dia selalu yakin jika akan menghabiskan waktu seumur hidupnya bersama Kuroko.

Tapi jika harus memilih, siapa yang akan dia perjuangkan untuk tetap di sisinya?

"Furihata kun, pertanyaan mu keterlaluan. Kau tak bisa bertanya seperti itu pada Akashi kun. Aku dan Akashi kun hanya teman." Kuroko merasa sudah tak tahan. Tak bisakah dia pergi sekarang juga dari tempat ini?

Furihata menyesap kembali cappuccinonya. Dia menatap Akashi dan Kuroko. Dia tau jika sudah menciptakan suasana tak nyaman, tapi dia ingin menyelesaikannya. Sejujurnya, Furihata sendiri sangat membenci percakapan ini. Dia ingin menghilangkan eksistensi Kuroko di dunia ini, dan memadu kasih dengan tenang bersama Akashi. Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak, jika akhirnya dia yang akan menyesal! Hal ini harus di selesaikan malam ini juga!

"Kuroko senpai, apa kau masih ingin menyangkal perasaan mu sebenarnya?"

Kuroko menatap Furihata bingung. "Menyangkal apa maksudmu, Furihata kun?" tanyanya.

"Kuroko senpai, kau.. bukan kah kau juga mencintai Akashi senpai?"

Pertanyaan Furihata mengejutkan Kuroko maupun Akashi. Mata mereka melebar, menatap tak percaya pada Furihata. Kenapa Furihata memperumit keadaan begini? Apa yang menjadi tujuannya?

Akashi menatap Furihata, lalu berpaling pada Kuroko. Benarkah? Apa benar Kuroko mencintainya? Apa itu alasan atas tingkah aneh Kuroko selama ini? Tapi, masa sih Kuroko punya perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya?

Kuroko menggeleng panik. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Furihata bisa berkata seperti itu. matanya berkali-kali melihat ke Furihata dan Akashi bergantian.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi Akashi kun bagi ku hanya sahabat sejak kecil." jawab Kuroko, cepat.

Furihata mendengus. Sampai kapan Kuroko ingin menyangkalnya?! Sahabat? Saudara? Cih! Jelas-jelas dia menyukai Akashi sebagai laki-laki!

"Berhentilah menyangkalnya senpai! Jika kau terus menyangkalnya, aku tak akan segan-segan merebut Akashi senpai dari sisi mu!" ancam Furihata. Dia cukup muak dengan sikap naif Kuroko.

"Kouki, hentikan! Apa-apaan dengan semua pertanyaan ini! Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa Tetsuya." Akashi sudah mencapai batasnya sekarang. Kencan yang dia harap berjalan lancar, menjadi berantakan. Di tambah lagi Sang pujaan hati yang bersikap menyebalkan. Apa yang salah dengan malam ini?!

Furihata menatap Akashi, meremehkan. Pandangan matanya tak lagi ramah seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja Akashi senpai tak mengerti. Kau hanya lelaki egois yang tak peka pada lingkungan mu." hina Furihata. "Kau bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana orang-orang menggosip jika aku merebut mu dari Kuroko senpai." Lanjutnya. Pandangannya nanar. Semua emosinya terkumpul di iris coklatnya.

Akashi terperangah. Go-gosip? Gosip apa? Memangnya orang bodoh mana yang menyebar gosip seperti itu?

"Furihata kun, mereka hanya salah paham. Kau tak perlu memikirkan pendapat tak beralasan itu." Kuroko mencoba menenangkan Furihata. Mulai mengerti alasan keberadaannya di sini. Sebenarnya Kuroko juga tau tentang gosip itu, tapi dia tak menyangka jika Furihata merasa begitu terganggu.

"Benarkah salah paham?" Furihata menatap Kuroko tajam. "Kau belum menjawab dengan jujur, senpai. Kau juga mencintai Akashi senpai kan?"

"Furihata kun, aku dan Akashi kun adalah sahab-"

"Sahabat sejak kecil dan kemudian kau mencintainya diam-diam. Kuroko senpai, mungkin itu berhasil pada Akashi senpai, tapi kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari orang lain. Semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas, jika kau tak sekedar menganggap Akashi senpai sebagai sahabat." potong Furihata. Nada suaranya menimbulkan getaran tak nyaman pada hati Kuroko.

Sejujurnya Kuroko mengerti dengan baik apa yang di takutkan oleh Furihata. Bukan gosip, tapi dirinya! Furihata pasti takut jika suatu hari nanti Kuroko mencoba merebut Akashi dari sisinya. Dan Furihata takut terluka akan itu.

Mencintai Akashi kun?!, batin Kuroko

Selepas kejadian di pustaka tadi sore, hal itu terus menjadi buah pikiran untuk Kuroko. Dan walau hanya sedikit, Kuroko mengakuinya. Kuroko akhirnya mengerti alasan kenapa dia tak begitu menyukai Furihata. Bukan karena Furihata membuat Akashi melupakan janjinya dengan Kuroko, tapi hal yang lebih khusus lagi, Kuroko merasa cemburu. Cemburu pada Furihata yang mulai menjadi prioritas Akashi. Cemburu pada Furihata yang mulai mengisi seluruh hati Akashi. Dan cemburu, karena Furihata lah yang mendapatkan cinta Akashi Seijuurou. Bukan Kuroko, yang sudah bersama Akashi sejak kecil.

Tapi Kuroko tak mungkin mengakuinya kan? Dia tak mungkin membuat keadaan semakin runyam lebih dari ini.

Kepala Akashi terasa sangat tegang. Dia sungguh tak mengerti pembicaraan ini! apa yang sebenarnya tak dia ketahui? Kuroko yang diam-diam menyukainya, atau sikap Furihata yang tampak berbeda?

"Kouki, itu hanyalah gosip. Kau tak perlu merasa begitu terganggu." Akashi mulai bersuara. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, menggenggam tangan Furihata untuk menenangkan. "Aku akan mengurus gosip tak jelas itu, jika bisa membuatmu lebih tenang" lanjutnya.

Kuroko membuang muka, merasa tak nyaman dengan suguhan romantis di depannya. Perutnya terasa seperti di aduk.

Furihata melepaskan genggaman Akashi dari tangannya. Matanya menatap ke arah Akashi yang membalasnya sendu.

"Aku tak bisa Akashi senpai." Katanya pelan. Suara rendah, hampir seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Tak masalah. Aku yang akan mengurus gosip-gosip itu."

"Bukan tentang gosipnya senpai, tapi.. aku tak bisa menjadi kekasih mu." Jelas Furihata. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Suaranya terdengar putus asa.

Akashi tercengang. Begitu pun Kuroko. Akashi benar-benar tak menyangka Furihata akan menolaknya.

"Apa maksud mu Kouki? Apa kau sengaja mengungkit tentang gosip itu sebagai alasan untuk menolakku!?" tuduh Akashi. dia langsung berdiri menjulang di depan Furihata. Matanya nanar, tampak kecewa.

"Senpai, ini adalah jawaban ku. Aku ingin kau menghormatinya." kata Furihata tenang.

"Jawaban?! Aku tak terima hal seperti ini kau sebut jawaban, Kouki!" sergah Akashi. dia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Furihata, memaksanya menegadah. "Aku memilih mu. Dengar, aku memilih mu Furihata Kouki" lirih Akashi. nadanya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Kuroko dapat merasakan hatinya serasa terhimpit. Jantungnya serasa membesar dan menolak menerima oksigen, membuat Kuroko harus menarik nafas dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya. dia melihat bagaimana Akashi juga mulai tampak putus asa. Sial! Akashi begitu mencintai Furihata, membuat Kuroko mau tak mau harus sadar diri!

Furihata masih tak menjawab. Telapak tangan Akashi terasa hangat di permukaan kulitnya. Tatapan lelaki itu seakan menjeratnya kuat, memaksanya membatalkan apa yang baru saja dia lontarkan. Dari sudut matanya, dia dapat melihat Kuroko mulai berdiri. Dan Furihata yakin dapat melihat sedikit emosi kekalahan dari iris biru itu.

"Furihata kun, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak akan mengganggu hubungan mu dengan Akashi kun. Jadi kau tak perlu menolak Akashi kun hanya karena keberadaan ku." Kuroko mencoba membantu. Berharap Furihata mau memikirkan ulang jawabannya lagi. "Aku pergi." Pamitnya.

Kuroko mulai beranjak. Berjalan dengan cepat ke pintu keluar. Akashi menatap punggung kecil itu dengan perasaan bersalah yang semakin besar. Oh, Tuhan! Dia baru saja membuang sahabatnya sendiri! Orang yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil. Orang yang di janjikan untuk selalu dia lindungi. Akashi adalah manusia paling brengsek di dunia!

Furihata tak mencegah Kuroko kali ini. Dia yakin, Kuroko juga sudah tak tahan berada di sana. Memaksa Kuroko tinggal hanya akan menghancurkan hati lelaki itu. Walau Furihata sangat yakin, jika Kuroko sudah cukup hancur mendengar jawaban Akashi tadi. Dia merasa bersalah membuat Kuroko ikut terseret dalam masalah ini.

Furihata tak membenci kakak kelasnya itu. Kuroko cukup menarik perhatiannya. Sejak awal bertemu, Furihata berfikir akan sangat menyenangkan bisa menjadi teman dekat Kuroko. Tapi takdir membuat mereka berada dalam posisi yang sulit. Furihata sendiri tak merasa takut Kuroko akan merebut Akashi dari sisinya. Kuroko bukanlah orang yang picik. Dia hanya takut, jika suatu hari Akashi menyadari keberadaan Kuroko yang begitu penting untuknya. Dan Furihata tak ingin, jika nanti Akashi meninggalkannya hanya untuk mempertahankan Kuroko.

Furihata menggenggam tangan Akashi yang masih berada di pipinya. Meremasnya pelan, Furihata melepas tangan itu dari wajahnya. Dia menatap Akashi. Mata Akashi memerah. Ekspresi laki-laki itu penuh dengan harapan. Ini pertama kalinya Furihata Kouki melihat Akashi Seijuurou dalam keadaan berantakan. Dan hebatnya, dialah orang yang membuat Akashi jadi kacau seperti ini. Furihata merasa dia cukup layak untuk mendapat penghargaan. Haah.. itu hanya pemikiran konyolnya saja. Jangan diambil hati.

Akashi mulai duduk kembali. Menunggu lelaki bersurai coklat yang dia cintai untuk bersuara. Jantungnya serasa di pompa. Berdetak begitu kencang dan cepat.

"Aku tetap pada jawaban ku Akashi senpai. Tak ada yang berubah." Tegas Furihata. Matanya menatap menantang pada mata lawan bicaranya. Dia tak boleh memberikan celah sedikitpun pada Akashi. kalau tidak, lelaki itu akan kembali merasa masih memiliki kesempatan.

Akashi menatap tak percaya. Astaga! Apakah dengan membuang Kuroko masih belum cukup untuk Furihata? Apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan supaya lelaki ini percaya padanya?! Akashi tak menyangka jika cinta pertamanya akan sesulit ini. dia mengacak rambutnya, kasar.

"Kouki, apa lagi yang salah? Aku bahkan memilih mu. Tidak kah kau bisa melihat keseriusan ku dengan mu?" lirih Akashi. Suaranya parau.

Furihata ingin sekali menerjang lelaki di depannya ini. memeluknya penuh cinta, menciumnya penuh kasih. Tapi dia menahan dirinya. Dia menindih punggung kakinya dengan kaki kursi yang dia duduki, kala sesaat Akashi mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kasar. Jika Furihata tak melakukan itu, dia takut akan berjalan menuju Akashi. Memeluknya erat, dan membatalkan keputusannya. Furihata tak boleh goyah sedikitpun!

"Kouki.." panggil Akashi lagi, mencoba memohon untuk kesekian kalinya. Suaranya semakin pelan dan putus asa. Mengapa Furihata tak juga mengerti jika dia benar-benar mencintainya?!

"Senpai, aku mohon supaya kau menghormati keputusan ku. Jawaban ku tetap tak akan berubah. Tidak sekarang.. ataupun di masa depan!" putus Furihata. Dia menatap tepat ke manik mata Akashi. menyiratkan jika keputusannya sudah mencapai titik final, sekalipun pihak lawan masih belum menyerah. Dia tak ingin memperlarut masalah ini, di saat dia sudah merasa sangat yakin dengan keputusannya.

Furihata menahan betapa rasa perih begitu menusuk kakinya saat ini. Dia sedikit menyerngit, saat kakinya terasa mulai kebas. Dia tak boleh melepas tindihannya, atau kakinya akan berjalan tanpa perintah menuju Akashi. Wajahnya berpaling, menatap jalanan Tokyo yang makin tampak ramai, padahal beberapa toko mulai mematikan lampunya.

Akashi membeku. Mulutnya terasa berat untuk di gerakkan di saat emosinya terkumpul di benaknya, membuat otaknya serasa mau meledak. Nada suara Furihata begitu tegas, seakan tak ingin lagi di bantah. Akashi menghela nafas, lelah. Pasrah dengan keputusan yang tak dapat lagi dipatahkannya. Dia di pecundangi oleh takdir. Dan dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membalasnya.

Akashi mulai berdiri. Dia nampak mencoba untuk bersikap tegar, walau emosinya masih sangat kacau. Dia memandang Furihata sekilas dan mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah." kata Akashi. suaranya berat dan dalam. "Jika kau begitu yakin pada keputusan mu, maka menghormatinya adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mu." Dia kemudian mulai melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Furihata, dan secangkir cappuccino yang belum terjamah sama sekali.

.

.

Furihata Kouki hanya diam. Tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Dia menatap keluar, kearah sepeda motor sport berwarna merah dan hitam melaju dengan sangat kencang menembus jalan Tokyo. Dia berharap tak terjadi hal buruk pada lelaki yang sedang mengendari motor dengan emosi itu. Dia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika terjadi apa-apa pada Akashi.

Padam!

Seketika kafe itu menjadi gelap gulita. Hanya cahaya lampu jalan yang mebias masuk melalui dinding kaca kafe itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah itu berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Seorang lelaki berseragam membawa sebuah baskom berisi es batu dan sehelai handuk kecil. Dia meletakkan baskom itu di meja, kemudian merangkul Furihata. Membantu lelaki yang sedang galau berat itu berdiri, lalu menarik kursi yang di duduki Furihata ke belakang. Menyelamatkan kaki Furihata dari himpitan kaki kursi besi itu.

Takao kembali mendudukan Furihata. Dia mengambil baskom dan berjongkok. Membuka sepatu Furihata yang tipis tanpa meminta izin. Dari cahaya yang minim itu, dia dapat melihat jika kaki Furihata memerah. Ada beberapa bercak merah kental di beberapa bagian.

Berdarah di dalam, batin Takao

Tentu saja! Sudah untung kursi besi itu tak menembus kaki Furihata! Lelaki bodoh ini tak berpikir ya, kalau dia menimpakan berat badannya pada kedua kakinya?! Takao merasa kesal dengan sikap bodoh Furihata. Jika ingin menahan diri, tak begini caranya!

Takao mulai membungkus pecahan es batu itu dengan handuk. Menekan-nekan pelan dan hati-hati pada punggung kaki Furihata yang dia letak di pahanya. Sentakan-sentakan terasa tiap handuknya menempel di permukaan kaki Furihata yang mulai membengkak. Tak terdengar suara apa pun sejak tadi. Seakan kedua makhluk itu enggan untuk membuka mulut.

Furihata membiarkan saja Takao yang mengompres kakinya. Rasa ngilu acap kali muncul setiap kali handuk dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kakinya yang terasa sangat perih. Tapi hatinya seratus kali lebih perih sekarang. Dia bahkan tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya yang mulai membuat anak sungai. Furihata menggigit bibirnya., dan dia dapat merasakan rasa besi dari cairan merah kental mulai membaur di ludahnya. Tapi dia tak mengacuhkannya. Dia tak ingin Takao mendengar tangis memalukan miliknya.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya?" Takao sudah cukup bosan dengan keheningan ini. dia juga tak mengerti kenapa Furihata malah melepaskan Akashi di saat lelaki itu sudah membuang sahabatnya yang paling berharga demi Furihata.

Furihata tak langsung menjawab. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dulu. Dia tak ingin tampak lebih menyedihkan dari ini di hadapan Takao.

"Kenapa aku melepaskannya?" gumam Furihata, suaranya parau dan pecah. "Karena aku terlalu takut pada masa depan" jawabnya lirih.

Takao menoleh. Dia sudah menduga lelaki ini sedang menangis diam-diam, sehingga Takao memutuskan untuk tak berkomentar apa-apa tentang itu.

"Memang masa depan yang seperti apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Masa depan yang seperti apa?" Furihata diam sejenak. "Masa depan di mana dia mulai menyadari siapa yang lebih dia butuhkan untuk berada di sisinya"

Takao masih menekan-nekan lembut kaki Furihata. Suara kendaraan terdengar silih berganti. Seakan pengendaranya masih belum di goda oleh rasa kantuk.

"Tapi, bukankah dia memilih mu?"

Furihata tertawa, meledek. Akashi memilihnya? Memang benar Akashi memilihnya, tapi sampai kapan? Sampai Akashi menyadari jika Kuroko lebih berharga dari pada Furihata. Tidak bisa! Furihata tidak bisa menerima Akashi, dengan kemungkinan yang seperti itu.

"Dia tak akan mampu melepaskannya. Sekalipun dia melakukan itu sekarang, dia akan mencarinya lagi di masa depan. Akashi senpai pernah bilang, hidup jauh dari Kuroko senpai adalah hal yang tak pernah terfikir sama sekali olehnya. Dia pasti hanya terbawa emosi saja tadi." Suara Furihata terdengar bergetar di indra pendengaran Takao.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan sejauh itu? masa depan adalah hal yang tak pasti. Bukankah sebaiknya kau fokus pada kehidupan yang sedang kau jalani sekarang." Takao sungguh tak mengerti kenapa Furihata menolak Akashi hanya karena masa depan yang bahkan masih tidak jelas. Furihata itu, bodoh ya?!

Furihata mendengus. Katakan lah jika dia bodoh. Maka dia orang paling bodoh di dunia. Dia terlalu ketakutan akan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti, sehingga dia memilih untuk keluar dari lingkaran takdir yang kejam. Akashi dan Kuroko. Furihata hanya pihak ketiga di sana. Akan segera datang masa, di mana si tak peka Akashi menyadari siapa yang lebih dia butuhkan. Dan itu bukanlah Furihata Kouki.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Dan aku tak akan menarik keputusan ku." Tandas Furihata. Merasa sudah tak ingin lagi membicarakan masalah ini.

Takao menatap sejenak ke arah Furihata. Wajahnya tersembunyi, tertutup oleh bayangan. Hanya bagian dada ke bawah yang di timpa bias cahaya lampu jalan. Pasti sangat berat, saat kau memaksa hati mu melepaskan lelaki yang sudah membuang hal paling berharga untuknya demi dirimu. Tapi memang benar, akan lebih sakit, jika nanti di saat bersama dan dia mulai menyesali keputusannya. Takao kembali menekan lembut punggung kaki Furihata. Jika Furihata memilih untuk melepaskan, Takao bisa apa? Dia hanya karyawan toko yang tak sengaja menguping sesaat, dan memutuskan sengaja menguping sampai akhir.

"Aku pasti sangat di benci." lirih Furihata. Terdengar sarat kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau harus di benci?"

"Karena aku sudah berani-beraninya menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Semua orang berkata jika aku adalah pengganggu."

Takao tau, tentang gosip yang beredar selama ini. dia mendengar sesekali saat berjalan ke kantin atau menghabiskan waktu istirahat di taman sekolah, tentang Furihata yang di benci oleh para murid perempuan. Mereka bersimpati pada Kuroko yang mulai terabaikan oleh Akashi. Mereka menyerang Furihata secara mental dan sosial, khas sifat perempuan, supaya Furihata sadar akan tempat dan posisinya. Dan tampaknya, mereka berhasil. Ketakutan Furihata adalah buktinya. Mungkin kejadian malam ini, tak lepas dari beban mental yang dia hadapi di sekolah.

Takao mengehembuskan nafas, sebelum mulai menjawab..

"Kau tau.. bahkan pemeran pembantu atau piguran sekalipun, adalah tokoh utama dalam kisah mereka sendiri. Mereka punya hak untuk jatuh cinta dan bahagia. Tak ada yang akan mengatakan kau pihak ketiga atau pengganggu hubungan orang, jika mereka mau mengubah sedikit sudut pandang mereka."

Memangnya kenapa jika kau hanya orang ketiga? Itu tak membuat hati mu menjadi keras, kan? Kau tetap menangis saat hati mu terluka dan bersembunyi dalam kegelapan supaya tak di kasihani. Kau bahkan tak mengacuhkan kaki mu yang kau tindih dengan kaki kursi yang terbuat dari besi demi menahan hasrat untuk menyerah padanya. Kau mengorbankan hati mu sendiri, melukainya dan mengancurkannya. Tapi kau masih mengumpulkan serpihannya. Berteriak betapa menyedihkan dirimu sekarang dalam keheningan. Dan kemudian, setelah itu.. kau pasti akan lega, jika suatu hari nanti kau bukanlah menjadi pihak yang di campakkan. Kau kalah dengan terhormat, Furihata Kouki!

"Tak perlu khawatir, Furihata. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan jika itu tentang cinta. Penyebab dan obatnya adalah hal yang sama. Jika kau terluka, itu berarti kau akan segera sembuh kembali." Tandas Takao. Dia meletakkan handuknya di baskom, dan memasangkan kembali sepatu Furihata dengan hati-hati.

"Itukah alasan mu tetap mencintai Shintarou sekalipun dia menunjukan sikap yang buruk padamu?" Furihata menoleh menatap Takao. Dia melihat lelaki itu membeku sesaat. Kemudian mulai membereskan baskom dan handuk yang dia pakai untuk mengompres Furihata tadi.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Takao tak menjawab pertanyaan Furihata. Dia bergegas ke dalam. Meninggalkan Furihata sendirian dalam keremangan kafe.

Furihata mencoba menggerakkan kakinya perlahan. Dia meringis, saat denyutan keras terasa menusuk ke tulangnya. Dan entah kenapa denyutan itu juga menyebar ke hatinya. Membuat isakan kembali menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

"Hiks!" satu isakan akhirnya lolos saat langkah Takao sudah tak terdengar.

"Hiks! Hiks!" Furihata tak cukup kuat. Demi Tuhan, dia mencintai Akashi! dia akan melakukan apa pun demi menahan lelaki itu di sisinya. Tapi apa dia sanggup, jika nanti takdir baik tak lagi berpihak padanya?

"Hiks! Ugh.. ah! Hi-hiks! Hiks!" Furihata tergugu. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Terlalu ringkih untuk menahan hatinya yang serasa terhimpit saat ini. Dia yang salah! Dia yang melepaskan Akashi! tapi, kenapa hatinya yang terluka begitu dalam? Dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya, tapi kenapa dia tetap tak dapat menampung semua rasa sakit hatinya dalam ketegaran?

Furihata Kouki, menyerah kalah pada ketakutannya!

.

.

Akashi memelankan laju motornya. Motor sport itu perlahan dan pasti berhenti di pinggir sungai. Lampu-lampu hias menerangi pinggir sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Terasa menyakitkan di lensa mata lelaki bersurai merah itu. dia turun dari motornya, berjalan ke pinggir sungai. Akashi membungkuk, memegang pahanya. Raut wajahnya kacau. Matanya memerah dan tampak sarat akan emosi. Hatinya terluka! Sangat terluka!

Kenapa serumit ini? kenapa berakhir kacau seperti ini? Akashi tak pernah mengerti kenapa hidupnya yang nyaman bisa berubah hanya dalam beberapa jam. Kenapa takdir suka sekali melihatnya dalam kesulitan? Apa bisa bersama orang yang dia cintai, jadi sebegitu mustahilnya?!

Kuroko?! Furihata?! Gosip?! Akashi muak! Muak dengan hal-hal yang terlalu ikut campur mengambil bagian dari kisah hidupnya. Muak dengan hal-hal konyol yang malah mampu membelokkan takdirnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Berjalan mondar mandir, menendang apa pun yang tampak. Akashi mengambil sebuah batu, melempar kuat ke tengah sungai.

"AARRRRGGHHHHH!"

.

.

Ibunda Kuroko mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya. Iris birunya yang serupa, tampak khawatir. Dari belakang, dia dapat mendengar langkah kakii suaminya mendekat. Lengan kekar penuh kehangatan memeluk bahunya, menenangkan. Tatapan mata suaminya begitu teduh, membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang.

Orang tua mana yang tak terkejut, mendapati anak semata wayang mereka pulang dalam keadaan bak mayat hidup. Pandangan matanya kosong, tapi sarat penuh luka. Wajahnya tampak di liputi kesedihan yang dalam. Selama ini Kuroko tak pernah menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu. dia berjalan masuk tanpa memberi salam atau menyapa orang tuanya seperti biasa. Membuat ayah dan ibunya menjadi sangat khawatir.

Dan di sinilah kedua Kuroko senior itu sekarang. Mencoba memanggil dan mengetuk pintu kamar anak tercinta mereka. Belum ada respon sejak setengah jam yang lalu. membuat kekahawatiran Nyonya Kuroko semakin besar. Apa yang terjadi pada putranya? Kenapa dia tampak begitu hancur?

Ceklek!

Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Menampilkan wajah kacau Kuroko dengan mata sembabnya. Wajahnya memerah. Kuroko menunduk, berjalan pelan masuk dalam pelukan Sang ibunda. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam belain hangat yang menyapu punggungnya. Isakan bisu teredam di bahu bundanya yang terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

Tuan Kuroko membawa anak dan istrinya masuk ke kamar. Duduk di tepian kasur yang tampak lecek. Bantal Kuroko tampak basah, mungkin bekas air mata. Kepala keluarga itu merangkul anak dan istrinya, berharap beban berat yang di tanggung anak kesayangannya dapat berpindah padanya walau hanya sedikit.

Kuroko melepas pelukan ibunya. Wajahnya masih menunduk. Rambutnya lepek dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Dia merasakan rangkulan Sang ayah yang seakan menjaga tubuh kecilnya dari kekejaman takdir. Merasakan belaian Sang bunda pada surainya, dan genggaman hangat telapak tangannya. Kuroko mengambil nafas, menguatkan hati akan permintaan yang ingin segera dia lontarkan.

"Ayah, ibu. Bolehkah aku melanjutkan sekolah ku di luar negeri?"

.

.

.To Be Continue..

.

.

Cuplikan chapter depan

"Kurokocchi.. kau lolos sebagai peserta 'Rumah Jodoh'! selamat yaa~"

"A-apa?! Kenapa aku bisa masuk acara tak jelas begitu Kise kun?"

"Aaa.. jangan khawatir, aku juga pesertanya kokkk~"

"Kouki, kenapa kau seenaknya mendaftarkan ku dalam acara aneh begitu?"

"Itu bukan acara aneh, Shintarou. Itu 'Rumah Jodoh'. Tempat yang cocok untuk lelaki kesepian seperti mu"

"Siapa yang kesepian Furihata Kouki sialan?!"

"Hishashiburi danna, Tetsuya. Tak terasa sudah delapan tahun ya kita tak bertemu"

"Ak-akashi kun?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?'

"Tentu saja kan, itu karena Akashicchi jomblo!"

.

.

tbc....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Suhu di bandar udara Haneda terasa membekukan semua pendatang dari mancanegara. Begitu keluar dari gedung bandara, angin musim dingin langsung menerpa wajah-wajah asing yang baru saja menjajakan kaki di negeri sakura. Wajah lelah tampak dari sebagian besar penumpang yang berwajah melayu itu, namun tak menutupi raut antusias yang tampak tak terbendung. Bahasa-bahasa asing keluar dari mulut mereka, seraya berjalan cepat memadati eskalator. Bandara Haneda terasa lebih padat dari biasanya. Hal ini berbanding lurus dengan masuknya bulan desember. Wisatawan-wisatawan asing berdatangan dari penjuru dunia untuk menghabiskan libur akhir tahun mereka di jepang. Di antara wajah-wajah asing itu, tampak sesosok pemuda bersurai biru. Wajahnya sama lelah, tapi tak ada gurat antusias sedikitpun di sana.

Kuroko Tetsuya tak mengerti entah bagaimana dia bisa kembali ke jepang. Bukan! Bukan karena itu mustahil atau dia tak mau kembali lagi ke kampung halamannya lagi. Tapi lebih karena alasan aneh bin nyata yang membuat dia harus menghabiskan liburan akhir tahunnya lebih awal di jepang. Bekerja sebagai dosen sastra jepang di Indonesia membuat dia bisa mendapat waktu libur yang sama dengan mahasiwanya. Dan lebih cepat dari para pekerja kantoran.

Kuroko mengeratkan syalnya. Cuaca tropis indonesia sudah menyatu dengan tubuhnya, membuat musim dingin di jepang terasa begitu membekukan. Kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan, di masukkan ke dalam saku coat coklatnya. Dia berdiri di samping koper besarnya, menunggu jemputan dari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas keberadaannya di jepang saat ini.

Kuroko mengeluarkan handphone yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya. mata aquamarinenya menatap datar pada layar yang di lindungi oleh screen protector. Membuka kembali e-mail dua minggu lalu yang dia terima di saat sibuk-sibuknya mengadakan ujian untuk para mahasiswanya. E-mail ini lah alasan dia tak bisa menolak untuk datang ke jepang. Ah! Ini juga akibat kebodohannya yang terlalu percaya pada Kise Ryota. Dengan bodohnya Kuroko meminjamkan hanko (stempel pribadi-yang digunakan sebagai pengganti tanda tangan oleh orang jepang) miliknya kepada Kise yang berkata ingin membeli sebuah apartemen atas namanya. Alasannya sih.. 'Kalau pemiliknya tau yang membeli adalah model terkenal seperti ku, harganya pasti akan naik menjadi dua kali lipat Kurokocchi~'

Seharusnya Kuroko lebih hati-hati, kan?! Untuk apa coba Kise meminjam jauh-jauh ke Indonesia jika hanya untuk membeli sebuah apartemen? Kenalan Kise di jepang kan banyak.

Kuroko menghela nafas, membaca ulang e-mail masuk miliknya. Tak peduli berpuluh kali membacanya, huruf-huruf di layarnyaitu tak berubah sedikit pun. Berisikan surat pemberitahuan, bahwa Kuroko lolos sebagai salah satu peserta acara reality show di salah satu stasiun TV swasta baru. Berterima kasih lah pada Kise yang begitu mengerti cara menggunakan hanko milik Kuroko .

Kuroko memasukan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku. Pikirannya bercabang pada banyak hal. Ujung sepatunya dia ketuk-ketukan sembari duduk di atas koper besar berwarna merah marun. Dalam hati, dia merutuk acara tak jelas yang mau tak mau harus dia ikuti. Acara reality show di stasiun TV swasta baru yang bertajuk mak comblang, yang di peruntukan bagi para musafir cinta. Acara itu bernama..

.

Rumah Jodoh

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated: T

Story: Yukiko240

Pair: Akakuro dan pair lain yang akan muncul nantinya.

Warning: Yaoi, ooc, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

.

Flashback

"RUMAH JODOH?!"

Kuroko menutup mulutnya cepat. Membungkuk sopan pada orang-orang yang terkejut akan teriakannya, kemudian segera berlalu dari ruang dosen. Dia berjalan ke koridor perpustakaan yang sepi- yang tak jauh dari ruang dosen, dan melanjutkan kembali percakapan via telponnya dengan seseorang yang jauh di Jepang.

"A-apa? Kenapa aku bisa masuk acara tak jelas begitu Kise kun?" Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. Tak habis pikir kenapa teman kuningnya itu berbuat seenaknya tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu.

"Aaa... jangan khawatir Kurokocchi, aku juga pesertanya kokk~" suara riang dan ringan itu merasuki gendang telinga Kuroko . Membuatnya rasa kesalnya naik menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"Kise kun, aku tak akan mengikuti acara tak jelas begitu." ucap Kuroko. Nadanya terdengar serius.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa! Kau sudah menandatangani kontrak itu secara resmi Kurokocchi. Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya atau kau harus ganti rugi."

"Kenapa harus aku yang ganti rugi? Bukankah Kise kun sendiri yang melakukan penandatangan itu dengan hanko milikku."

"Tapi Kurokocchi mengizinkan ku memakainya, kan?"

"Tapi bukan untuk hal yang seperti ini. Kise kun sendiri meminjamnya untuk hal yang lain."

"Aaa.. tak masalah Kurokocchi. Kau tak sendirian disana. Aku juga akan menemanimu sebagai pesertannya kok. Sudah, ya! Aku masih ada pemotretan. Ingat, jangan sampai kau tak datang, kecuali Kurokocchi ingin ganti rugi sebanyak lima puluh juta yen. Sampai jumpa tanggal dua belas desember nanti!"

Tut.. tut.. tut..!

Sambungan itu mati secara sepihak. Demi apa pun, Kuroko sangat ingin menenggelamkan Kise di kali Ciliwung saat ini juga! Lelaki itu meremas telpon genggamnya dengan resah. Apaan coba, Rumah Jodoh? Memangnya dia lelaki kesepian yang tak laku, sehingga butuh bantuan orang-orang untuk bisa menemukan jodohnya?!

Kuroko menghela nafas, lelah. Ini sudah delapan tahun sejak dia meninggalkan jepang dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Indonesia. Semuanya berjalan baik. Dia lulus sekolah di salah satu SMA internasional di Jakarta, melanjutkan kuliahnya di UI dan kemudian menjadi dosen sastra jepang paling muda untuk mahasiswa starata I di salah satu universitas swasta di bandung.

Apa memang sudah saatnya bagi Kuroko untuk kembali? Tapi, kenapa dia harus kembali dengan cara yang seperti ini, sih?! Kuroko merasa sangat terzholimi saat ini!

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, kasar. Mencoba menghilangkan untaian benang kusut di otaknya. Dia berjalan kembali ke ruang dosen, sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Kuroko sensei"

Kuroko menoleh. Menatap ke arah salah satu mahasiswanya- yang sama-sama orang jepang, berjalan cepat mendekatinya. Surai scarlet pemuda itu tampak lepek karena keringat. Tangan kanan lelaki itu tampak memeluk sebuah bola bundar berwarna orange. Kagami Taiga memang bukan mahasiswanya di jurusan sastra jepang. Lelaki itu lebih memilih masuk Fakultas Ilmu Keolahragaan di banding mempelajari bahasa jepang yang sudah sangat dia kuasai.

"Ada apa, Kagami kun?" tanya Kuroko tepat setelah Kagami sampai di hadapannya.

Kagami menstabilkan nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko . One on one yang dia lakukan bersama Himuro Tatsuya tadi cukup menguras tenagannya.

"Sensei," kata Kagami, pelan. Matanya melirik gugup ke arah Kuroko . "maukah kau kencan dengan ku hari minggu ini?"

.

Flashback end

.

.

"Kau tau, korokocchi? Kau adalah orang yang beruntung karena berhasil membuat seorang Kise Ryota bersusah payah menjemput mu ke bandara di tengah jadwalnya yang padat ini." ucap Kise. Lelaki itu duduk di belakang stir mobil dengan santai. Topi dan masker yang dia gunakan untuk menjemput Kuroko di bandara tadi, tergeletak pasrah di kursi belakang. Sedangkan orang yang di ajak bicara, menatap keluar kaca mobil. Memandangi kota metropolitan Tokyo yang tampak berbeda dari terakhir kali Ia tinggalkan.

Kise melirik pemuda di sampingnya dengan sudut mata. Dia sudah menduga jika pemuda itu masih marah padanya. Pemuda itu bahkan tak mengacuhkan perkataannya sejak tadi. Hal itulah yang membuat Kise membanting stir mobilnya ke sebuah restoran. Dan berhasil, manik biru bagai batu aquamarine itu menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Kise memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis kepada Kuroko. Sembari melepaskan sabuk pengaman pemuda itu, Kise menjawab kebingungan Kuroko...

"Bagaimana jika segelas vannila shake? Aku sangat yakin kalau Kurokocchi tak bisa menemukan vanilla shake seenak milik Maji Burger di Indonesia."

Kuroko mendengus. Merasa kesal karena sogokan Kise yang terlalu murah. Tapi akhirnya tetap mengikuti lelaki itu keluar, saat Kise membukakan pintu penumpang miliknya.

Haah~! Ternyata harga diri Kuroko sensei hanya senilai segelas vannila shake.

o-O-o

Midorima Shintarou menatap tajam sepupunya yang terus-menerus menampilkan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin melenyapkan cengir menyebalkan sepupu satu-satunya itu. Dia mengacak surai hijaunya. Menatap kembali e-mail yang baru saja dia terima. Entah bagaimana dan dengan cara apa Furihata Kouki berhasil mendaftarkan dia sebagai salah satu peserta acara reality show abal-abal bertajuk mak comblang. Dia mendengus, kasar. Menatap kembali pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kouki, kenapa kau seenaknya mendaftarkan ku dalam acara aneh begitu?" tanya Midorima. Dia menahan diri supaya tak perlu melempar pemuda itu dengan pulpen yang menjadi item keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Itu bukan acara aneh Shintarou. Itu 'Rumah Jodoh'. Tempat yang cocok untuk lelaki kesepian seperti mu." jawab Furihata, mengabaikan wajah Midorima yang tampak sangat masam.

"Siapa yang kesepian Furihata Kouki sialan?!" cukup sudah! Midorima sudah cukup kesal dengan tingkah pemuda ini. selalu melakukan hal yang seenaknya. Dia pikir Midorima sekesepian itu apa, sampai butuh dicarikan jodoh?!

Furihata membuang muka. Tak peduli dengan Midorima yang mulai mengomel seperti wanita. Iris coklatnya menatap tak fokus pada ruangan serba putih itu. bau khas obat-obatan dan alkohol menggantung di udara. Beberapa meja disusun berderet di tengah ruangan. Loker-loker berbaris di bagian dalam. Alat-alat kesehatan dan beberapa jenis obat, tampak tersusun rapi di bagian samping. Ruangan ini memang di gunakan sebagai ruang istirahat, membuat laporan, dan berbagai fungsi lainnya bagi para dokter internship.

Furihata bergerak mendekati jendela. Jas putihnya yang sewarna dengan Midorima melambai, di terpa angin dingin sesaat dia membuka kaca jendela satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Yang membawa butiran-butiran salju kecil masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sensasi dingin langsung membelai kulit Furihata saat butiran kecil itu mengenainya.

"Tutup jendelanya, Kouki. Pemanasnya jadi tak berfungsi jika kau buka jendela lebar-lebar begitu."

Furihata menurut. Dia benar-benar akan menutu jendela itu, sebelum melihat sosok seorang lelaki yang tak asing baginya berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah sakit. maniknya memicing, memperjelas.

"Shintarou, pasienmu datang!" seru Furihata.

Midorima langsung berjalan cepat menuju jendela. Benar! Lelaki itu datang lagi. Sekalipun Midorima masih seorang dokter internship, tapi kemampuannya cukup hebat. Hal ini lah yang membuat lelaki itu mempercayakan Midorima untuk menjadi dokter pribadinya.

Apa penyakitnya kambuh lagi? Atau ada yang ingin dia konsultasikan dengan ku?, batinMidorima. Dia langsung bergegas keluar, mendatangi lelaki itu.

o-O-o

Murasakibara Atsushi tak pernah kepikiran tentang jodoh. Dia tak pernah berminat untuk mencari seseorang sebagai pendamping hidupnya atau pun seseorang yang akan menemani malam-malamnya yang monoton. Bagi lelaki itu, menghabiskan waktu di dapur restoran miliknya sudah amat sangat cukup tanpa perlu gangguan tak berguna seperti pasangan. Restoran itu memang bukan restoran mewah dan besar. Hanya sebuah restoran kecil dan nyaman, tempat di mana Murasakibara dapat bereksperimen dengan bahan makanan mentah yang tak enak, menjadi makanan super lezat yang pernah ada. Sekalipun restoran itu tak dapat menampung lebih dari 30 orang, tapi tak pernah sekalipun tempat itu sepi pengunjung. Di jam makan malam, kau dapat melihat bagaimana para pelanggan saling mengerti untuk bergantian memakai meja makan yang selalu penuh itu. Dan tak sama dengan tempat lain, restoran milik Murasakibara ini tak melayani pesan antar. Sehingga mau tak mau pengunjung harus datang langsung untuk membeli makanannya.

Hari ini Murasakibara sudah berencana untuk kembali bereksperimen dengan menu barunya. Kedatangan adik lelakinya yang kuliah di Indonesia, membuatnya ingin memasak makanan spesial untuk adik yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Tapi semua berubah, saat Akashi Seijuurou menyerang. Kedatangan lelaki bersurai merah itu membuat Murasakibara mau tak mau menunda rencananya. Lelaki beriris Ruby itu duduk di salah satu meja dengan arogannya. Pintu restoran masih di tutup rapat dengan tanda close yang di sangkutkan di balik kaca, karena memang restoran itu hanya akan buka sekitar tiga jam lagi.

"Minumlah." Murasakibara meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Akashi. lelaki itu kemudian duduk di hadapan Sang Produser muda tanpa mau repot-repot meletakan kembali nampannya ke dapur.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Akashi. Pemuda itu menyerumput pelan tehnya.

"Aku tak akan berubah pikiran, Akachin." jawab Murasakibara. Mata malasnya menatap tak gentar pada iris tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Aku hanya meminta mu untuk menjadi chef di sana, Atsushi. Hanya beberapa hari saja."

Murasakibara menggeleng. Mau dikemana kan restoran kecilnya ini jika dia memenuhi permintaan Akashi. Ditutup? Lagipula tak hanya itu, kedatangan adik semata wayangnya dari Indonesia membuat Murasakibara hanya ingin menghabiskan di rumah. Bersama dengan adiknya yang pulang sesekali itu.

"Aku akan mengganti rugi semua pendapatan mu selama restoran ini tutup." rayu Akashi lagi. Bagaimana pun dia sangat ingin pemuda ini lah yang menjadi chef di tempat itu.

"Aku tak bisa, Akachin. Kalau restoran ini tutup, bagaimana dengan para pelanggan? Mereka akan makan apa nantinya?"

Tentu saja mereka akan cari makan ke tempat lain kan, batin Akashi, jengah. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya Murasakibara menolak tawarannya. Kenapa lelaki ini tak menurut saja, sih? Padahal dulu dia tak pernah sekalipun membantah Akashi.

"Atsushi, kau tau jika aku han-"

"kakak.. apa sarapan ku sudah siap?" panggilan setengah teriakan dari pintu depan memotong ucapan Akashi. derap langkah terdengar bersamaan kemunculan sosok pemuda bersurai scarlet.

"Kaka-" pemuda itu langsung terdiam saat mendapati kakaknya sedang memiliki tamu. "Maaf mengganggu." ucapnya canggung, seraya membungkuk. Di langsung berjalan ke arah dapur sebelum di hentikan oleh Akashi.

"Kau.. adik Murasakibara?" tanya Akashi. Suaranya terdengar tak yakin. Dia menatap berganti-gantian pada Murasakibara dan Kagami. Raut bingung terpancar dari wajahnya. Murasakibara memiliki adik?

Kagami tak menjawab. Dia menatap Akashi yang tampak rapi dengan balutan jas kerjanya. Dia lalu menatap ke arah Murasakibara, meminta secara tersirat supaya kakaknya saja yang menjelaskan.

"Dia adik kandung ku Akachin." Jawab Murasakibara. Dia memberi isyarat pada Kagami untuk mendekat dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Kagami Taiga. Dua puluh satu tahun. Yoroshiku."

Akashi menatap pemuda yang membungkuk memperkenalkan diri itu. nama keluarga, wajah, bahkan warna rambut mereka berbeda. Dan lagi, Murasakibara tak pernah sekali pun bercerita jika dia memiliki seorang adik kandung. Akashi pikir temannya itu hanya seorang anak tunggal.

"Kami memiliki ibu yang berbeda." Jelas Murasakibara tatkala melihat wajah bingung Akashi. Kagami Taiga duduk di sebelahnya dengan sopan.

"Ibu yang berbeda?" ulang Akashi. Menuntut secara sopan penjelasan dari teman baiknya itu.

"Ayahku menikahi ibu Taiga atas perjodohan orang tua. Padahal saat itu ibu dan ayah ku sedang berpacaran. Ayah tak pernah tau bahwa saat dia meninggalkan ibu, ibu sedang mengandung diriku. Saat aku berumur tiga tahun, ibu menyerahkan ku pada ayah karena suami barunya menolak kehadiran ku. Walau menyebalkan karena ibu lebih memilih membuangku, aku sangat bersyukur ibu tiri ku adalah orang yang baik. Kehadiranku di terima dengan lapang dada di keluarga ayahku. Tapi, aku tetap memakai marga ibuku atas perintah ayah. Supaya aku tak melupakan ibu, yang bahkan sampai hari ini tak pernah menemuiku lagi"

Akashi terkesiap. Tak pernah tau jika teman baiknya itu memiliki masa lalu yang sulit. Dia berdehem canggung dan menyeruput kembali tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Tak masalah, Akachin. Kau tak perlu merasa tak enak begitu" kata Murasakibara. Dia dapat melihat raut Akashi yang merasa bersalah memintanya bercerita. "Aku hidup dengan baik dan bahagia. Lagi pula, aku jadi memiliki seorang adik. Aku sangat beruntung, kan?" lanjutnya ringan. Tangan besarnya mengacak pelan surai scarlet adiknya. Menghadirkan rengutan pelan dari adik semata wayangnya.

Akashi menatap interaksi itu. dia dapat melihat bagaimana Murasakibara sangat menyayangi adiknya. Ah, Akashi jadi punya ide!

"Kagami.. Taiga." panggil Akashi pelan-pelan. Seakan takut salah ucap nama. Suara itu membuat dua orang di depannya kembali menatap dirinya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau memiliki pacar?" tanya Akashi. kalimat itu menimbulkan gurat bingung di wajah Kagami. Untuk apa lelaki di hadapannya bertanya tentang pacar?

"Ada perlu apa sampai kau bertanya tentang hal itu?"

Murasakibara menatap Akashi. 'Jangan bilang jika akachin mau menggunakan Taiga untuk membuat ku menerima tawarannya.'

"Aku seorang Produser TV. Ayah ku baru saja membuka stasiun TV swasta baru. Jadi aku bertanggung jawab pada salah satu acara di sana. Nama acara itu 'Rumah Jodoh'. Jika kau mau, aku bisa membuat mu menjadi salah satu pesertanya dengan syarat, kau harus membawa Atsushi untuk menjadi chef di sana."

Oh, crep! Dugaan Murasakibara tepat sekali!

o-O-o

Kise Ryota tak pernah benar-benar mengerti tentang cinta. Tak tau apa yang sebenarnya disebut pengorbanan dan hal-hal konyol lainnya. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali pacaran, tapi tak sekalipun dia menganggap bahwa itu cinta. Baginya, kencan dengan seseorang untuk bersenang-senang adalah kewajaran dalam dunia model miliknya. Wajah tampan, kepopuleran, dan pergaulan yang luas membuat dia bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah. Bukan sekali dua kali Ia berkencan dengan dua atau tiga orang sekaligus. ingat, itu hanya permainan! Tak perlu memakai hati.

Tapi dia sungguh tak paham, saat mendengar kepindahan teman baiknya di sewaktu mereka sedang duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Awalnya Kise berpikir jika kepergian Kuroko memang untuk menimba ilmu di tempat yang lebih baik. Tapi entah kenapa, sejak Kuroko resmi pindah dari SMA seirin, terjadi perubahan yang besar pada Akashi Seijuurou yang setau Kise adalah sahabat Kuroko sejak kecil. Kabar yang berhembus mengatakan jika kepergian Kuroko karena tak tahan melihat Akashi pacaran dengan Furihata Kouki. Tapi, di saat yang sama entah kenapa Akashi dan Furihata bersikap seakan tak saling mengenal. Kise jadi stres sendiri. Mana waktu itu Kuroko tak pernah membalas e-mailnya lagi. Kise jadi tak bisa bertanya apa pun pada siapa pun tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Kise menatap lelaki bersurai baby blue itu dengan lembut. Haahh.. sudahlah! Yang penting teman baiknya ini sudah kembali ke jepang. Walau.. dengan cara yang tak biasa sih. Iya, tak biasa! Bukan licik.

Kise berpaling. Menatap ke balik dinding kaca Magi Burger. Irisnya yang berwarna fawn menyapu jalan raya di luar sana. Mobil-mobil dan pejalan kaki tampak mulai padat. Dia melirik satuan waktu di tangan kirinya. Jarum pendek arloji pearl miliknya menunjuk ke angka 5. Cuaca mendung ala musim dingin membuat Kise tak sadar jika hari sudah cukup sore.

"Kurokocchi, habiskan burger mu!"

Kuroko hanya melayangkan tatapan datar pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Tangan kanannya mendorong burger itu menjauh, ia kenyang saat ini. Segelas vannila shake dan kentang goreng sudah cukup mengganjal perutnya. Tindakannya itu menghasilkan renggutan dari Kise, tapi tak dia acuhkan. Dia melemaskan punggungnya dan bersandar santai pada kursi. Mata aquamarine-nya berkeliling, menatap pemandangan yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan. Beberapa perubahan tertangkap jelas di manik matanya. Dia kembali meyeruput vannila shake-nya. 'Aah.. setidaknya tak semua hal di Maji Burger berubah.'

"Kenapa Kise kun melakukannya?" tanya Kuroko. Itu suara pertama yang dia keluarkan sejak sampai di jepang. Kise langsung tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya pemuda bersurai biru itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Tak ada alasan khusus." Kise angkat bahu, "Bersenang-senang." jawabnya ringan.

Kuroko mendecih. Dia tak merasa senang sedikitpun.

"Jika Kise kun ingin bersenang-senang, setidaknya lakukan lah sendiri. Jangan merepotkan orang lain."

"Kau pasti akan menikmatinya, Kurokocchi. Lagipula, ini liburan! Apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu didesa paling selatan jepang?"

Kuroko tersentak. A-apa? Desa? Paling selatan jepang?

"Desa paling selatan jepang?" Kuroko bertanya menuntut.

Kise langsung menampilkan wajah terkejut. Pura-pura!

"Eehhh.. Kurokocchi belum tau ya, kalau tempat syuting kita akan dilakukan di desa?" Ucap Kise. Wajahnya kembali berubah santai "Kita di sana sampai syuting selesai lho.. asik kan!" lanjutnya. Cengiran tak bersalah mengembang di wajah tampan miliknya.

'Asik ndas mu!' batin kuroko. Entah siapa yang mengajarinya bicara seperti itu.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas, pasrah. Rasanya percuma protes, toh kontraknya sudah di tandatangani secara tak bertanggung jawab oleh pemuda di depannya. Dan percuma marah, pemuda itu bahkan tak merasa bersalah.

Kuroko menyedot kembali vannila shake-nya. Tak sengaja, irisnya menangkap lelaki bersurai navy duduk tak jauh dari mejanya. Ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu. lelaki itu masuk ke maji burger tak lama setelah Ia dan Kise masuk. Lelaki itu duduk sendirian. Dia hanya memesan cola dan kentang goreng. Tapi yang menjadi masalah, kenapa sedari tadi Kuroko merasa lelaki itu seperti mengawasinya. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

Kuroko mencoba menatap terang-terangan pada sosok navy di depannya. Menatap lelaki itu dengan intens. Tindakan itu membuahkan hasil. Tampaknya lelaki itu mengerti jika Kuroko menyadari perbuatannya. Di kemudian bergegas berdiri. Memasang topi hitam miliknya sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Lelaki itu pun berlalu dari maji burger.

Kuroko masih memperhatikan gerak gerik lelaki navy itu sampai tak kelihatan lagi di belokan jalan. Dia merasa pernah melihat orang itu sebelum disini. Tapi dimana? Dia baru sampai di tokyo siang ini. Indonesia, kah?

"Kurokocchi, jika kau sudah selesai sebaiknya kita pulang. Tampaknya mau hujan."

Suara Kise menarik kembali Kuroko dari pikirannya. Dia menatap pemuda yang sibuk dengan handphonenya itu. Matanya melirik keluar. Ah, benar! Gumpalan kapas abu-abu tua sudah bergelayut manja di atas sana. Kuroko bergegas berdiri.

"Ayo pulang, Kise kun." ucapnya.

Sesaat keluar dari pintu masuk maji burger, Kuroko akhirnya ingat. lelaki itu juga ada di bandara haneda tadi siang!

o-O-o

Aroma kafein menyebar melingkupi ruangan itu. Suasananya remang, beberapa lampu sudah di matikan hingga menyisakan lampu-lampu hias dengan watt kecil. Waktu sudah cukup larut memang, sehingga tanda close sudah di gantung di pintu kedai kopi itu. Denting gelas yang bertabrakan dengan mug aluminium menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara. Pemuda dengan seragam baristanya meletakan kopi yang baru saja selesai Ia racik di hadapan pengunjung private-nya. Lelaki yang duduk di mini bar itu langsung menyeruput kopinya pelan. Menikmati bagaimana setiap partikel kafein itu menginvasi mulutnya.

"Pck! Enak.. seperti biasanya." ujar lelaki itu, berdecah. irisnya menatap pada sosok barista yang bersandar santai di depannya. Tak ada jawaban apa pun. Lelaki itu kembali menyesap kopinya. Mengabaikan bagaimana keheningan mengambil alih keadaan.

"Kau terlalu ikut campur, Furihata."

Suara itu mengambil alih perhatian lelaki bersurai coklat yang asik menikmati kopinya. lelaki yang di panggil Furihata itu hanya menampilkan senyum tak berdosa. Maniknya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menatap tajam ke lawan bicaranya. Dia kembali menyesap kopi yang sejak tadi masih dia pegang.

"Jadi, kau akan ke sana? Lalu, bagaimana dengan internship mu?" barista itu melangkah perlahan, mendekat. Ia menupang tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya ke meja bar. Dia menatap lurus dokter internship di depannya.

"Tak masalah. Internship kami sudah akan selesai lusa." Jawab Furihata. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan cangkir kopinya pelan.

"Kau tak membuat laporan? Mengurus surat izin praktek mu?" tanya barista itu lagi.

"Aku akan mengurusnya setelah tahun baru."

Barista itu menghela nafas. Dia melangkah mundur sambil berpangku tangan.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan berpartisipasi dalam acara itu? Ku dengar Akashi adalah Produsernya?"

"Hmm.. ya, begitulah." Furihata meletakkan gelasnya. "Dia juga ikut sebagai peserta."

Iris arctic barista di depannya berputar, jengah.

"Dan, atas dasar apa kau berpikir menyeret ku ikut sebagai peserta acara tak jelas itu?"

Furihata kembali memperlihatkan senyum cerahnya.

"Tak masalah, kan? Bukankah 'Rumah Jodoh terdengar menarik."

Dan barista itu tak sanggup menahan diri untuk mendengus saat senyum licik keluar dari bibir pelanggannya itu.

o-O-o

Momoi Satsuki stres! Iya, benar. Dia amat sangat stres sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, jika beberapa hari lagi mereka akan mulai syuting 'Rumah Jodoh' tapi dua kameramennya yang akan dia bawa ke sana bukannya bersiap-siap malah asik main COC. Oh, sial! Tak bisakah mereka serius sebentar saja.

Drrrrtttt...!

Getaran handphone yang sedang dalam mode silent di saku tasnya mengalihkan perhatian wanita berambut merah muda itu dari tupukan kertas di meja kerjanya. Ia menatap layarnya sejenak, melihat nama si pemanggil.

"Ya Akashi kun?" sapanya. Sapaan itu berhasil mengambil alih fokus kedua rekannya. Kasamatsu dan Imayoshi melangkah mendekat ke mejanya. Mencoba menguping omongan bosnya dengan rekan wanita satu-satunya mereka.

"Apa semua persiapannya sudah selesai, Satsuki?" terdengar suara dari ujung telpon.

"Sembilan puluh persen sudah beres. Lusa kami akan berangkat duluan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dan melakukan pengecekan terakhir." Jawab Momoi.

"Bagaimana dengan peserta?"

"Mereka akan berangkat sendiri-sendiri, Akashi kun. Kami sudah mengirim rute perjalanannya bersamaan dengan e-mail."

"Hmm.. kameramen kita? Mereka sudah melakukan persiapan?"

Momoi menatap kedua rekannya yang mendadak menangkupkan tangan dengan wajah memelas supaya Momoi tak memberi tau bos mereka jika persiapan kedua kameramen itu belum beres sedikitpun. Gadis itu memutar matanya.

"Jangan khawatir Akashi kun, semua sudah beres." jawab momoi akhirnya. Tak tega juga jika kedua lelaki pemalas di depannya kena hukum Akashi yang terkenal tak punya hati kalau sedang marah.

"Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu."

Tut.. tut.. tut..!

Sambungan itu terputus. Menyisakan wajah lega pada dua lelaki di runagan itu. Momoi menatap tajam kedua rekannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan persiapan kalian, atau aku tak akan melindungi perbuatan bodoh kalian lagi!" perintahnya.

Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu bertatapan. Kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuh mereka di sofa empuk di sana. Kembali main COC tanpa mempedulikan peringatan dari rekan perempuan mereka. Haah.. ini sudah cukup malam. Kalau besok masih bisa, kenapa harus beres sekarang, kan?

Momoi menatap nyalang. Tapi tatapan itu tak berguna saat target tatapannya malah fokus pada layar datar di tangan mereka masing-masing. Gadis itu dapat merasakan bagaimana amarahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Imayoshi! Kasamatsu! Cepat selesaikan atau aku akan telpon Akashi kun sekarang juga!"

.

To Be Continue...


End file.
